I'm Not Like That Anymore
by LKHanamura
Summary: Bardock has no memory of anything about his life other than he is a Saiyan and what his name is. Dispite that he still starts a relationship with Kaiya Sahiko and is happy for years. That is when he senses Raditz's energy and his past floods back to him. Will he go back to his murder ways? Or will he stand by his family?
1. Chapter 1

With a groan Bardock opened his eyes. "Where the hell am I?"

"Thank Heavens you are awake. I was worried that you were never going to wake up."

Hearing the woman's voice he turned his head in bed, wincing at the pain and glared at her. "Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?"

Kaiya only smiled as she moved into the room and sat down. "My name is Kaiya Sahiko. This is my home. I found you almost a week ago half dead in the woods not too far from here. I couldn't leave you alone so I brought you back here cleaned you up and have been looking after you."

Both his eyes wide open now he glared. "I don't need help. I am a Saiyan and don't need any help from a weak woman like you."

Though his words cut deep Kaiya only smiled. Her life had been full of hardships and harsh words from those that she tried to help or please. "I am sorry sir." Then she stood and turned her back to him as she laughed. "I don't know what a Saiyan is so I didn't know that you wouldn't want any help from me. You are welcome to stay here until you are well enough to leave. Again I am sorry." Then she rushed from the room.

Bardock sighed as he turned his head away from the door. He heard the pain in her voice and for some reason wanted to say that he was sorry and didn't mean it like that. But he couldn't remember anything other than what he was, and his name. He didn't know where he was, how he got there or whose fault it was.

Trying to sit up he winced and groaned in pain again as he fell back on the bed. It was clear that he wasn't healing as fast as usual. 'Guess I am stuck here for a while whether I like it or not.' That was when he nose smelled food and his stomach began to growl loudly. 'Damnit.' He knew he was going to have to say sorry to her. He needed information from her. And from the way she acted just now she was very sensitive and would cry at the drop of the hat over nothing.

With a sigh he turned his head back to the door. "Hey! Woman!"

Kaiya stepped inside the door with her large emerald eyes blinking. "Yes?"

"What was your name again?"

"I am Kaiya. Kiaya Sahiko."

"My name is Bardock. Look I am sorry. I can't remember what happened to me. Or anything else. I don't remember where I am from or anything. All I know is what I am and my name. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Her usual sweet smile back in place Kaiya walked in and sat in the chair by his bed and laughed. "I understand. Your memory should return to you in time Bardock. Until then you are welcome to stay here and I will help you with everything that I can."

"Where am I? Like I get your house but other than that, where am I?"

Blinking and unsure of how to answer him she thought for a moment then ran off to her bedroom and came back with a small globe. "Well I am not entirely sure how to answer that question. But this is a globe of the Earth. And we are right in the middle of these mountains right here."

His eyes go wide when he hears her say Earth. It sounded familiar to him. Like he knew it, but not cause he was from there. Another reason but he couldn't place it! It just wasn't coming to him! "Thanks but that doesn't really help me. I can't tell you exactly what it is that I am asking so it isn't your fault. I just got this feeling that I am not from here. Not from Earth. But that sounds so familiar to me. Damnit!"

Kaiya sighed as she dropped her head. "I am sorry I couldn't help with this."

"It's not your fault."

With a nod of her head she put her smile back on as she stood up. "Well Bardock, supper is just about ready. Would you like some?" Then laughed as his stomach answered for him. "I will bring you in lots of food. I am sure that not eating for at least a week has you ravenous."

X

With wide blinking eyes Kaiya watched as Bardock ate three times the amount of food she ate herself, in less than a third of the time that it took her. "You really were hungry weren't you?"

Swallowing his last bite he nodded. Then winced as he moved to lay back down. "To say the least."

Standing she lifted his tray of dishes and smiled at him. "I will make sure to make an even larger breakfast. You know there is a bean that grows not far from here that seems to heal you quickly, like in seconds."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is called but the bush only blooms once every couple of years. This is the year that it will bloom and it should be bloomed in a couple of weeks. If you are still here I will have to make you some."

"Sure." He didn't want to give her false hope but as soon as he could walk he was gone. He had questions that needed answers and he wasn't going to get them sitting around letting her dote on him like he was an injured child.

X

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? You are going to change the entire fate of the world by doing this you know."

Pitch black eyes nodded as he watched through a portal at the pair on Earth. "I am aware of that. But, things will be for the better this way. And the Earth wouldn't be in the state that it is in now thanks to the dragons. I hate to say it but the Earth needs Goku and Vegeta. And Bardock."

"What if he remembers all about what a Saiyan is and does and wants to go back to the way he was before? Then the Earth is doomed."

"Our only hope is that Kaiya Sahiko can make him fall in love with her enough before then. Some things he won't be needed for. Like King Piccolo. Goku has to make the friends he does during that time of his life."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

His black eyes narrow as he watches Bardock and Kaiya. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Bardock lay in bed and stare out the window up at the full moon. Trying to remember what happened to him. He knew that he was a Saiyan. But didn't know anything about them save one thing. That there was a Super Saiyan. Other than that and his name nothing had come back to him since he woke up.

And he somehow knew that he was healing slower than normal, but didn't even remember what normal was. "Damnit!"

"Try not forcing it. If you just focus on staying well then you might remember just out of the blue."

Turning to look into Kaiya's eyes he glared. "I don't want to wait. I want to know what the hell happened and who did it so I can rip their damn head off!"

With a bright smile Kaiya turned to leave the room. "It will come back I am sure. I just came in to say goodnight that I was going to go to bed."

With a annoyed sigh he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just don't like feeling helpless."

Turning to look at him again she sighed as her face took on a look of concern. "I know how that feels and why you wouldn't like it. You also feel like you can't depend on anyone because of it."

His eyes wide all Bardock could do was give a sharp nod. 'She hit it right on the head.'

Smiling again with her eyes closed to hide the tears Kaiya gave a little giggle. "I know that feeling all to well. It is what I feel every day. But don't worry. I am sure for you it will go away as soon as your all healed up. Until then, if there is anything that I can help with. I will try."

"Why are you so cheerful all the damn time? I mean I know I say sorry afterwards, but I have yelled at you quite a bit today and all you do is smile and laugh."

Turning to fully face in the room she kept her smile. "I have found that even when faced with people that don't like you. Or don't want any help from you no matter how much they need it, that if I smile I feel better knowing that I am at least trying."

"I am not the first person you have tried to help huh."

Moving to sit down Kaiya sighed. "No. I have tried to help others. But they wanted no part of it and pushed me away. I am use to it when people yell at me, whether I did it or not. It has happened my entire life."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was a little girl, my mother use to dote on me and I was happy all the time. But then when I was five she passed away. Father said that her heart was bad and stopped. He tried to be a good father still, but he turned to drinking. When he was drunk he was scary and use to yell at me and throw things a lot."

"Did he ever hit you?"

Shaking her head as she whipped a few tears from her face with a smile. "No. And every morning he would tell me he was sorry for what he had done the night before and I would take care of him. But by the time I was thirteen he passed away also. I don't know for sure but I guess he drunk himself to death."

"You been on your own since then huh?"

Nodding she smiled even brighter. "I would bring home injured animals and heal them. Occasionally I would find another person that needed help. They would always start off thankful."

"What would change it?"

For the first time since he woke up Kaiya let her smile fade and pure sorrow would take its place on her face and in her eyes. "I don't know. They would be fine one day, talking and laughing with me. The next morning they would be gone. Not even a note."

With a sigh Bardock turned to look out the window. "So why keep helping people if it hurts that much when it happens like that?"

"My mother. She would never turn someone away that needed help. I promised her I would always do good like she did."

With a small smile Bardock turned and looked at her, his smile getting a little bigger at her gasp when she looked at him. "I am not staying here forever. I will be leaving you all alone at one point. But for what you have done for me, and in light of that story, I won't sneak out in the middle of the night."

Kaiya just starred at him. She didn't know what to say. Finally she let fresh tears stream from her eyes as she smiled. "Thank you very much Bardock. That would mean a lot to me."

Bardock watched as she stood and walked out of the room. And for the first time he noticed just how beautiful she was. A shapely body, long bright fire red hair and her eyes were a very bright and clear green. Then without another thought he turned and looked at the ceiling as his eyes closed. Not giving her another thought.

X

Kaiya reached her bedroom and shut the door just as she was overtook with sobs. Never before had she told that story to someone. She slid down the door and cried into her hands. She wondered if she done the right thing? Or if he was going to say he wouldn't, and do the same thing that everyone else had in her life. No one stuck around. Her dear mother was taken from her, her father left her. And everyone she ever tried to befriend had left her.

After a few minutes she stood and walked to the window and looked up into the moonless sky with red and swollen eyes. "Mama. Papa. Please let him stay in my life. No matter how he is in it. I don't want to be alone anymore. Six years of being alone, I don't think I can do it anymore."

She dropped her head then gasped when the wind blue in and around her face then back out the window. She looked up and then blinked when she thought she saw her parents standing on the tree line, then they were gone. "Mama. Papa."

She turned and rushed through the house to see the now sleeping man in the other room. She smiled as she leaned on the door. She hoped he would stay. Not only so she wouldn't be alone anymore, but also because of how utterly handsome he was. 'Mama I know you would approve of him. He is strong, and though he acts like he is tough, I see the softness in his eyes.'

Turning to go back to her room with her bright smile she slips into bed. Curling under the covers and getting comfortable she smiles as her eyes drift shut. 'Thank you Mama. Papa. I needed to know you were still with me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly his black eyes opened to see the ceiling above him. The smell of food wafting through the door making his stomach ache with hunger. 'That smells good.' He groaned as he forced himself to sit up and turn so he could lean against the wall to be able to sit up. 'How long is this going to take? I can't remember how fast was fast but I do remember that I would heal a lot faster than this. I guess it is further proof I am not on Vegeta anymore.'

"You're awake."

Looking up to see the smiling face of Kaiya as she glided in the room with a small table in tow. "What is that for?"

Smiling as she turned to go back to the kitchen Kaiya winked at him. "You at three times as much as me last night, so I figured you would do the same again this morning. So I made four times what I usually do for just me. Be right back."

When she came back into the room Bardock didn't know if he wanted to drool at how good the food smelled, or pass out by the amount that she put on the table for him. "All that is for me?"

Rushing from the room and then coming back in with a smaller tray she nodded. "This is mine. So the rest of that, eat as much as you want."

"Seriously?"

"That's right."

With a wide grin Bardock moved to the edge of the bed and began to race through the food. He would glance over at Kaiya from time to time and see her blinking shocked eyes at how much he could eat. He didn't know why he could, but he was and her food was delicious. Finally after what seemed like forever he moved back to lean against the wall with a groan as he ground his teeth together. "Damn that was good."

Already working on gathering the dishes Kaiya smiled. "I am glad that you like my cooking." Then she looked up at him. "You had a really bad wound on the back of your shoulder. If you wouldn't mind I would like to take a look at it after I clear away the dishes."

"I do? That must be why my shoulder hurts. Sure."

Nodding Kaiya placed her dishes and his on the tray and took them out to the kitchen. She would clean them after she checked his shoulder. Before going back to his room she went to the bathroom and got the peroxide, some soft wash cloths, a basin of water and a new bandage. When she got back to his room he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She went and sat on the bed behind him as she started to unwrap the bandage.

Bardock sat there and winced a few times as he felt her cleaning his wound on his shoulder. From where she was touching it to clean it he figured it was pretty big and would leave a scar. He looked over his shoulder as she started to wrap another bandage around his shoulders. "What is with being so quiet? I don't think you have been this quiet since I woke up yesterday."

Her usual smile back in place she shook her head no. "I am sorry. It is just that when I get focused on something like this I don't talk so I don't get distracted. The stitches are still holding nicely. In a few weeks you should be all healed up."

His eyes wide Bardock felt the color drain from his face. "D…..d…..did you say stiches?"

Standing next to the bed Kaiya nodded. "That's right. When I first got you home and seen that, I knew it had to be stitched up. So I did it. But there was one thing I wasn't sure about….and now that the subject is up, why do you have something that looks like a tail attached to you?"

Blinking Bardock looked down and there was a tail wrapped around his waist. He kept those wide blinking eyes as he thought about it and his tail moved on its own. "I honestly have no idea why I have a tail. I guess it has to do with the fact that I am a Saiyan but I have no idea what."

With a smile Kaiya gathered her things and nodded. "That is part of you then. I have some things I need to do outside in the garden. If you need anything just raise the window and yell for me. My garden is just to the left of it." Then she glided out of the room.

Bardock sat and watched her as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and set to work in the garden. He let a small smile grace his lips. "I don't know where I am, or really who I am for that matter. But if I don't watch it that woman is going to mesmerize me."

X

Kaiya sighed as she used the back of her hand to wipe dirt from her face. She had enough in the garden that she could harvest and can that would feed her and Bardock for the next couple of weeks at least. "And by then, the seeds I planted today should be grown and ready to harvest too. I do hope he stays longer than that though."

"Who are you talking about Kaiya?"

Gasping she jumped then turned to find Kaimaru Katsuka standing there. Only when he was around did she frown or glare. "What do you want Kaimaru?"

"When you are going to come to your senses and leave this rubble behind. Come to the city with me. No more having to grown or hunt your own food. Send my maids to the store and have anything you like."

As she headed for the house she shook her head as she let her hair down again. "I said no Kaimaru. For the millionth time I will never leave the home where my father and mother lived and where I was born. I won't."

"Your mother I understand but your father was a drunk. How can you stand to live in a place where he abused you?"

Turning a glare on him she crossed her arms. "The worse that my father did was yell at me when he would drink. He never once touched me. And I would like it kindly if you were to get out of my house and leave me alone."

Kaimaru smiled as he took a few long strides and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "If I don't want to leave?"

Kaiya stood her ground and glared at him. "Get away from me Kaimaru."

"Like I said what if I…" But he was cut off when he was grabbed by his hair and drug away from her. He looked up and his blue eyes glared at the back of a guys head. "Who the hell are you?"

He didn't know why, but the pain that coursed through him was nothing. When he heard what was going on out of his room, and the venom in her voice he had to come and see what was wrong with her and was glad he did. But what bothered him the most was the overpowering urge to protect her. Once he got to the door he flicked his wrist and Kaimaru flew about a hundred feet out the door. "She said to get lost."

Standing with a glare Kaimaru crossed his arms. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am someone she welcomes in her home. Not someone like you."

"That didn't answer my question!" Kaimaru then saw that he was topless with bandages then sighed as he narrowed his eyes at Kaiya as she peered from around him. "Really haven't you learned your lesson yet? Do you really think that he is going to be any different than anyone else you brought here to help? Please. He is going to run off and leave you just like everyone else."

Kiaya glared at him as she slid past Bardock and crossed her arms. "You are wrong about him. He won't do that to me. But I want you gone! Stay away from me!"

His eyes narrowing he glared. "I can't do that. I told you that you were going to be mine one day. I have proven that many times haven't I Kaiya? No one or nothing is going to change that. One way or another, you will be mine." Then he turned and walked off into the woods.

Kaiya started shaking as she fell to the ground on her knees. "That man scares me."

"Who is he?"

"He is the son of a wealthy business man in West City not too far from here. He said he has fallen in love with me and won't give up until he has me. He has even…." Then tears rushed from her eyes as she shook her head and dropped it.

"Even what Kaiya?"

Shaking violently she opened her eyes to look at the ground, tears leaving drops of wet on her pants. "He came one day and told me he wanted to show me what I would be expected to do when I became his wife. He forced me to…"

"What?"

Swallowing back the vile that wanted to come out when she thought about it she took a deep breath as she covered her mouth. "He forced me to let him undress me and used his hands on my body. Everywhere. I was scared he was going to rape me. Thankfully he never did. But since then, he has scared me whenever I see him."

"But you didn't back down?"

"I know." She then pushed herself up on shaky legs. "That is because of the promise I made Papa before he died. I was only 13 years old. He made me promise him that I would never back down no matter what. I guess that carried over into help people as well. I never stop."

With a glare in the direction he went Bardock turned and held his hand out for Kiaya. "I see. How often does he come up here?"

"About once a month."

"I see."

X

Kaimaru glared through the trees as the big guy let Kaiya go through the door the closed it behind them. "I will show him. I know what his game is. He wants Kaiya to himself. He is using the injury to milk it and get her to submit to him and give herself to him. I won't have it. Even if I have to take her by force I will be her first, last and only. He is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Bardock sat in a chair outside the front door of Kaiya's house with a smile as he watched as she once again spent most of the day working in the garden, wearing a smile the entire time. He had been there a week now and his shoulder was finally starting to heal to the point where he could walk around without as much pain. But it was something else that was happening to him that he didn't know how to handle.

Every smile that she cast his way. Or every time he would see her in the kitchen cooking again and smile saying that she enjoyed it. The way she took great care to treat his shoulder and worried about him. He knew that if he stuck around for much longer he was never going to leave.

And the threat that Kaimaru might show back up bothered him. He was fighting it, but knew that he was feeling something more for her than he did the first time that he saw her. And wanted her to be safe. So he wasn't going to be going far when he did head out of here. 'After she shows me what that bean is and where it is I am going to head out. I just hope that her tears don't start until after I am gone.'

X

Standing with more vegetables in her hands Kaiya turned to head back to the house when she saw him looking at her again. His black eyes held so much emotion every time she would get to look in them that it nearly overwhelmed her. But she did see someone who was true to his word in them. 'And he said he wouldn't do what the others have done and leave in the middle of the night. He will at least tell me when he leaves.'

She started to take a step toward him as his eyes closed then she let out a scream when she felt someone grab her around her waist. Looking back it was Kaimaru! "Bardock!"

"You got a death wish?"

Kaimaru pulled a knife and placed it to the struggling woman's throat smiling as she instantly stilled in his hold. "I don't have a death wish you brute. But I won't let you have her! I refuse to let her be tainted before I get a chance to have her. I don't want a whore I want a woman who has never been touched and is beautiful. She will be perfect for that."

His eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms Bardock never budged. The instant he heard her scream he was in front of her. He didn't understand the speed he had. But he has used it a few times before. He would use it again to get her away from him. "Let her go."

"I won't! Not before she agrees to walk away from you and marry me! I won't let a barbarian like you have her!"

Her eyes held close Kaiya was shaking. "I would never do that."

Glaring down at her Kaimaru pressed the knife firmer against her neck. "What don't tell me you fell for this one cause he stuck around for more than a few days? I won't have it! You belong to me! You are my property! I will be the only one to take that…" But once again Kaimaru was cut off when he felt himself being slung through the air, Kaiya not in his arms anymore. He hit the ground and jumped up with a gun. "I tried to just take her but you wouldn't stay out of it. Now I am going to kill you then I will force her to go with me tonight. Either way I win."

"If you think you can."

Kaiya clung to him from behind his back shaking. "Bardock…don't do anything crazy. Please he has a gun."

"I don't care what he has he isn't going to get away with what he has done to you or running his damned mouth."

"But…."

"I will be fine."

With an evil laugh Kaimaru took aim at Bardock's chest and glared. "Can't outrun a bullet my friend." Then he pulled the trigger but gasped at what he saw.

Though he heard her scream as her hold tightened Bardock had shocked eyes of his own as he watched as if the thing coming out of what Kaiya called a gun, moved as if in slow motion as it came toward his chest. Then faster than it was he caught it. The startled gasp from the guy pulling him out of his amazement. He smiled as he held his hand out. "Was this yours?"

His eyes wide now as he gaped at him. This was some sort of monster! "You freak! You Bastard!" Then he open fired and emptied his gun at him. Fear growing as each time he did, this Bardock caught them. When all his gun did was an empty click he dropped it and started to back away from him. "That is not humanly possible! What the hell are you?!"

Bardock smiled an evil smile as he held his finger up and pointed it at him. "I ever see your face around here, and I will make sure you the only way you leave is in a body bag." Then he himself gasped as a blast of light flew from his hand, hitting Kaimaru and sending him flying back into the woods. "What the hell?"

Kaiya was sitting on the ground just behind and to the side of Bardock. "What did you just do?"

Blinking as he looked at his own finger he shook his head. "I don't know. It was almost like a blast of energy left my body in a green light. I don't know how it happened. I did think that he needed blasted away from here. And about that time it just sort of happened."

Pushing herself to stand she stepped up next to him as she looked at his finger. "Well knowing what you can do if you put your mind to it. I bet Kaimaru stays away from now on. I will always be thankful for that."

Bardock only gave her a nod as he kept his eyes on his finger. 'How did that happen though? What in the world is a Saiyan and why am I able to do that?"

Sensing her moving from her he turned and smiled as she wore another smile as she gathered the vegetables that she dropped. He then moved and helped her put them back in the basket. When all he got was an odd look he laughed as he took the basket from her. "You have come out here every day for the last week and get enough stuff out of it, and even made it bigger so that you can feed me. Least I can do is help you get them in.

Smiling as she walked next to him she looked down. Though her smile would not show how she truly felt about him. 'But for how long am I going to cook so much? I don't know if I will be able to do it less than what I have now. That is going to take some getting used too again.'

"What are you thinking about Kaiya?"

Looking up at him as she opened her eyes she giggled. "The look on Kaimaru's face when none of the bullets touched you." Then she cocked her head to the side. "You know I wonder if you are a martial artist where ever you are from."

"A what?"

Walking on in the house and taking the basket back she headed right for the kitchen. "A martial artist. I don't know about where you come from but here on Earth there is such a thing as Martial Arts. It is where you learn how to fight. Whether it is to protect something or someone. Or just because you want to be strong. Some use it for violence though." She stopped as she was putting stuff away and turned to him. "My father used to tell me stories about how he went to something called a World Martial Arts Tournament one year. He said that the man who won it was faster than he could see. That he would be in one spot one time and then would just vanish and be on the other side of the ring and no one saw him move."

Sitting down at the table Bardock glared down at it. "Just like I did when I caught those things."

"They are bullets. Anyone else and they would have been killed by it."

"Maybe I am one then."

Nodding Kaiya went back to putting things away. "And I have a hunch of what might get you started on your way to remembering what you can't."

"What is that?"

She smiled as she turned and winked at him. "I could use a trip into West City. I used to hate going because I didn't know what sort of an animal might attack me. And Kaimaru. But with you with me I won't be scared of it. And while we are there we can make another stop at the book store and the video store and get some books and videos on how to train yourself in Martial Arts. If you started training it might jog something."

Bardock nodded as he smiled. That would mean staying with her even after he healed, but that wasn't going to be so bad at all. 'She can feed me, and I could use for some company in the form of her that is for sure.' "Sure thing. When are we going to go?"

With a giggle Kaiya startled both him and her as she threw her arms around his neck from the side. "Thank you! I can't wait to show you West City!" Then she rushed from the kitchen leaving a stunned Bardock at the table. She came back seconds later with a whole stack of brochures and stuff like that, that she would get when she did go into town. "I have been to all these places. This is my favorite place to eat. See what sounds good and we can eat there when we get there."

Bardock sighed as he gave a nervous smile as she handed him the piece of paper and went right on talking about this city. But yet another reminder to tell him that he wasn't from this planet was that he couldn't read it. "We have a problem with this Kaiya."

Stopping her talking she looked up at him with blinking eyes. "With what?"

"I can't read this. I can read, least I think I can. I can picture how I would write my name and it is not in anything like this." He then reached over and took a pencil as in his own language wrote his name and pointed. "See."

Letting out a laugh and pulling a strange look from Bardock Kaiya laid her hand on his. "I can help you with that. You obviously speak the same language as me or we wouldn't have been talking all week long. You just read and write different. But I can help you with that."

"You can?"

"Yep. I can teach you how to read and write like they do hear on Earth so that when you eventually go off on your own you will know how to get around."

Bardock heard the pain that was in her voice, even though she sounded happy and had a smile when she talked about him leaving. 'I doubt that I could.' But before he had a chance to say anything she was up from the table and putting the rest of the vegetables away as she talked about all the things she wanted to show him in West City. 'I will tell her later.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready yet?"

"I am coming!" Kaiya walked out of the house dressed in her best clothes. She wore a pair of slim fitting jeans, and a rather loose tank top that was tucked in her jeans. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that sat high on her head. "It is going to take us a few days to get there you know."

Bardock smiled. "I know. Though it would be so much easier if I could fly."

Laughing as she started to walk with him she smiled. "That would make it faster wouldn't it."

Pulling a gasp and a blush from her Bardock reached out and lifted her into his arms. "Why don't we see if I can."

"Huh?"

Winking at her Bardock smiled. "I am not human remember. Humans may not be able to fly, but not being a human from Earth, I bet you that I might be able too."

Laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck she giggled. "So lets see it."

Winking at her Bardock closed his eyes. He pointed at Kaimaru and thought that someone should blast him away. And a blast of light flew from his fingertip toward him and did just that. He figured that if he thought about it hard enough. He might be able to fly. So that is what he did. He focused and pictured himself rising up in the air.

"Bardock!"

Opening his eyes he looked into her shocked green ones. "What?"

Pointing down with a finger Bardock gasped as he looked down. He now hovered over the house. He blinked a few times then smiled. "I guess that I can fly." He then smiled as he pulled a startled scream from her as he took off flying through the air doing loops and zig zags only to slow down and stop to hover over the house again. This time higher than before. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Laughing Kiaya looked into his midnight black eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I trust you Bardock. I know you won't let me fall no matter what."

His eyes widened a little with shock. But then he smiled as he closed them. He couldn't leave her. He didn't know what these feelings were, but he did know that the thought of spending one moment away from her brought forth emotions he didn't like. 'Looks like I waited too long to leave.' He then opened his eyes and winked at her. "Thanks. So what way to West City?"

Pointing as she smiled Kaiya turned her head. "It is that way. I walk that way for three days usually before I get there. Stay for three days and then three days coming home."

Laughing he flew in that direction. "I say we get there a lot sooner than your walking today."

"Ya think. But I do want to stay there for a couple of days. I want to show you all my favorite things about the city."

Arching his eyebrow down at her Bardock blinked. "I don't get it. You like going into the city and have favorite places. Yet you live way out in the Mountains. Why don't you just move to the city?"

Shaking her head no she smiled. "My parents built that home. I can't just abandon it. And while I do like spending time in the city. Nine days a year is just fine for me. I prefer the country air. Where there is room to roam." Then she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more as he flew faster. "Besides with what you can do, if you did that again in the city you might blow up a building or two and that wouldn't be good. You will be able to train better in the country."

Smiling as he flew on Bardock held the woman in his arms. He knew he wasn't leaving her side for anything. But he also hoped too now that when his memory came back to him that he didn't have a family somewhere out there. He wouldn't know what to do. He knew there was no way in hell that he could hurt Kaiya like that. But what if his memory came back to him and so did the feelings for another family? Would he be able to hurt them either?

Blinking his eyes he sighed as he went on. 'I will just have to deal with that when it happens. If it ever happens.'

X

Watching from the roof of his small one room home, Gohan was wide eyed as he watched two round things crash through the sky. One landed in the mountains near his home a week ago, the other vanished over mountains to land somewhere else. Curious to know what it was he set out to find out what it was that fell from the sky.

As he approached the smoking spot he was blinking. It was little over a week ago when it hit and it was still smoking. Though as he reached the creator that it made he gasped and went bug eyed. It was a space ship! "What is a space ship doing way out here?"

More curious than anything, he slid down the side and walked around it, and poked it with his walking stick. "This thing sure is odd isn't it? I wonder what was in it?"

But as he walked around the other side he gasped when, about fifty feet from the big pod, was a smaller one with a wee little baby in it. He had black spiky hair and big wide, black eyes. That was when he heard what a voice in the big pod was saying. He looked at the baby then listened again.

"Wake up Kakarot. Destroy all life forms."

Looking at the baby Gohan smiled. He didn't know what this baby was, but he obviously couldn't hear what that recording was saying. 'Or at least I hope not. Just in case I won't take him out of that until we are far away from it.' He then walked over and picked up the small pod that held the wide eyed infant and took him far away from the space ship. Not stopping until morning.

Sitting down with him he opened the pod and started to reach for him. "Well then come here boy and let's have a look at you." But ended up grinding his teeth when the infant's curious face went to that of a hardened glare and he bit down on his hand. "Why you little rascal. Let go." Then he jerked his hand free and sighed. "Now how am I going to take care of you without you killing me first huh? I know a little kindness should do the trick. But what until then?" He then reached in his pocket and pulled out an apple taking a bite of it.

When he glanced down at the baby he saw the drool on his face as he looked at the apple. "So you are hungry huh? I know. He then stood up with his pack and placed some food on it. "Come here son." This time smiling when the baby let him pick him up. He placed him on the top of his pack and smiled as he smiled and started eating. Walking on home, Gohan decided that he was going to keep this boy and raise him as his grandson. "But what am I going to call you boy? Kakarot is what that thing was saying. But I don't like that."

After a few minutes of thinking he smiled and gave a sharp nod. He would name him after his father. Goku. "That's it. I will call you Goku. Named after your great grandfather."


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiya couldn't stop herself from laughing as they landed right on the edge of the city. Everyone was starring like Bardock was some sort of freak or something. Taking his hand she laughed as she pulled him along. "You will get that just about every time you fly somewhere. Remember I don' know of any humans that can fly."

"Yeah I get that. Doesn't mean I like being gawked at like some sort of animal."

Another giggle and Kaiya turned to smile as she looked around her. "I do enjoy visits to the city. Come on first thing is first, we gotta go get something to eat and I know the perfect place."

A smile now on his face he followed Kaiya through the bustling city until she got to the place she wanted to eat. Then he glared as he pulled her hard back against him and his arm around her waist. It was Kaimaru. He wasn't going to touch Kaiya this time.

Looking up at him with a odd look Kaiya was shocked to be pulled back against him like she was. She followed his eyes to find Kaimaru standing in the door of the restaurant. "Lets go somewhere else."

"One moment young lady. I have a question for you."

Kaiya looked around Bardock to blink when she saw a man in a suit standing there. "Do I know you sir?"

"I am Kaimaru's father. I want to know why you are with this gentleman when you have been engaged to my son for the last few months."

Her glare back on Kaimaru Kaiya crossed her arms. "I can't believe you lied to your own father like that. I have never agreed to marry you! I detest the ground you walk on!"

Bardock sighed as he turned to the man in the suit and kept a stoic face. "I have been with her for the last few weeks and he has shown up twice. Both times I had to force him to leave. The first he had her pinned against the wall. The next he was going to force her to leave with him at knife point. When that didn't work he tried a gun."

Crossing his arms the man sighed. "That is a trumped up lie against my upstanding citizen of a son. I should arrest you for slander."

Her eyes crazy as she grabbed Bardock Kaiya looked up at him. "It isn't a lie! He thinks that cause he decided that he wanted me that I should be thankful that he chose me and grovel at his feet and I would never do such a thing!"

Looking at his son he sighed. "You really want a woman that lies like this?"

Kaimaru was smug as he walked toward them. "It is his influence father. Once she is away from him then she will see reason. But it will have to be by force."

Going pale as she turned in his arms and grabbed his chest. "No!"

Kaimaru laughed as he crossed his arms. "Kaiya it is only a matter of time before he leaves you anyway. Why not come with me now and save us all the trouble of waiting."

"Never!"

With an annoyed sigh Kaimaru joined his father with a glare for Bardock. "If you cared about her in the least like you fake you do. Then just walk away and let her come with me and be happy as my wife and socialite of West City."

Bardock kept his arms around her as he glared back at Kaimaru. "Got to hell."

"What is going on here folks?"

Kaiya looked up then smiled. "Kushoru!"

Smiling as his old blue eyes looked down into her green and sighed. "Kaimaru giving you trouble again dear?"

Nodding she cast him a glance then back to the old man. "He tried to force me to go with him among many other things. I detest him and he can't stand it that Bardock is with me."

Ignoring the glare from his father Kaimaru turned his nose up at the old man. Not knowing who he was. "I only want her to keep a good reputation is all. Living with a man unmarried is not right. People are going to think you are a whore Kaiya."

Her gasp and the way her grip shook even more Bardock glared. He was nothing more than a bastard and every time he was around Kaiya cried and he couldn't stand it! Finally he smiled. "I tell you what, you think you are such a big shot right Kaimaru?"

Glaring harder Kaimaru nodded. "I am a martial arts expert and I know that I could take you in a fiar fight. Both times I faced off against you it wasn't fair and you got me from behind."

Smiling smug as his hold on Kaiya never faltered Bardock laughed. "Fine then. How about this. You agree to use anything you want to try and take me out. You get five tries. If you do, well I won't be able to stop you from doing anything. If not you give up on her and stay the hell away from her. Agreed?"

Kaimaru smiled as he stood straight and tall. His best weapon was the sword. He would cut him in half without trying. "I agree to those terms."

Turning to meet the stern eyes of his father Bardock hardened his. "You heard him. If he can't kill me in five tries, then he stays away from her and forgets all about her and what he may or may not have wanted her for right?"

"He agreed and he will uphold those terms."

Kaiya had wild eyes as she looked up at him with shocked eyes. "Bardock…."

Smiling down at her he ran a finger down her cheek. "Come on after what you know I can do, do you really think someone like him is going to be able to touch me. Trust me."

Her eyes still streaming tears Kaiya nodded. "Alright. I will trust you. I trust you with everything Bardock."

Turning to see Kaimaru standing there with a sword Bardock blinked. "You going to use that?"

Taking a stance, similar to that of Souji Okita in the days of old Kaimaru smiled a feral smile. "I am going to use a five move combo that is going to take not only your head off that body of yours, but your arms, legs and slice you in half!"

"Try it."

Kaimaru glared as he circled around Bardock as Kaiya was pulled away by Kushoru. "I don't have to try. After today nothing will stand between me and having Kaiya as my wife!" Then he lunged toward Bardock with a scream as he let the first of his five swings fly toward him.


End file.
